


The Knight

by Boobchanan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bat Knight!, Dragons and Knights!, Joker and Harley are Dragons!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: When a old foe resurfaces, the Knight must pick his sword up to do battle, but can he survive?





	

How long had it been since the Grinning Dragon was last seen? Years...It made the Knight worry...out of all the threats that dared to harm the lands he swore to protect, out of all the vile villians that wished to rule the lands with a unjust and selfish rule for their own gains...the Grinning Dragon was the worst, a creature that only sought destruction in its wake..Most would have assumed he was dead but the Knight knew better...he had to be sure the monster was still in the Outskirts.

Heading out of the cave he called home, he gave a whistle for his Bat to arrive, landing just ahead of him. The Knight was ready, his weapons and armor on, ready for war....and a battle with the Dragon was always a brutal and bloody war...He was ready to mount the Bat before he stopped, seeing something out the corner of his eye. "What the devil...."

 

There were whispers throughout the village. One peasant was one the street outside where Selina chose to lay her head at night, he was telling tales of a large creature who when it laughed, it would destroy a whole place without a thought. The sound was one of death. The grin it bore was a legend...a bad one. Selina thought it was merely used to scare children straight and to keep them well behaved. Being a cat theif, Selina was out a lot, mainly after dark and she would end up in some large castles and a variety of places. She was sneaking around one, searching for the jewels the family had haired away when she heard the sound of a cruch from outside. Curiously, she made her way to the window, peering into the darkness below... She heard it...a slow maniacal laugh in the darkness. Her eyes widened and she staggered backwards in surprise as it stretched out its full body, towering over the castle she was in. Selina waisted no time. She made her way out as silently as possible and took off into the night, heading toward the Cave of the Protector. This nightmare. This story..was real and it was heading toward the Village...

 

Seeing a woman approach him, it made the Knight stop. Something told him that she was afraid, the look in her eyes just screamed fear. He walked up to meet her. Placing his gloved hands on her shoulders as she looked tired. "What is it?" He was afraid of what the answer could be...please not Him. Not the monster that caused so much chaos and death already. Please let it be simple raiders, or a rogue creature. Not Him. Not him....

 

Selina took a moment to catch her breath, his touch seeming to calm her a little. She looked up. "I didn't...I thought he was just a story to scare children...the laugh." She felt her body shudder at the thought.

 

No..."Where did you see him?" He had to know, the monster was coming, he had to cut him off, ensure he doesn't make it to any of the villages.

 

Selina looked back toward the northeast. "The castle on the edge...about twenty minutes away from the village."

 

He nodded. "Come. I'll drop you at the village. I need you to get everyone down into the bunkers under the church. Only place they will be safe." He climbed onto his large Bat, holding out his hand to help her.

 

She eyed his hand for a brief moment before taking it. Typically she would avoid him, because he was the polar opposite of her. But for whatever reason, she trusted him, more than she trusted even herself at times. She took his hand and pulled her body up, settling behind him on the beast. Her arms wrapped around his waist, holding on to him tightly.

 

He didn't need to tell her to hang on, she understood it. The Bat flapped its wings, sending them off into the air heading for the village. "Thank you. You're very brave for running all the way out here on foot." He gripped the reigns tightly, the Bat made a small dive. Closer and closer they were getting to the village.

 

She wasn't one to be afraid of heights, but she had never exactly been in the air like this...her arms tightened around him. "Scared is a better word for it." She tried to joke as she closed her eyes, picturing herself on the ground.

 

It didn't take long for them to land in the center of the village, the Knight hopped off of the Bat, holding his hands out to help the woman down as well. "Be quick. I don't know how long I can hold him off before he makes it here..if I can at all.." He didn't want to doubt himself but he wasn't sure...never sure when it concerned Him.

 

She leaped down with his help. She looked at him for a long moment. "I'll be back..you aren't doing this alone." Selina told him sternly. "I can fight him too..." She said before taking off. She started knocking on doors, waking the people. "Too the church bunker. Get every one. The Grinning Dr-" She was cut off as the menacing laugh, eerie and loud filled the night. "Go now." She hissed as she continued on down the streets. Some of the men were helping her wake and gather the people.

 

He closed his eyes, readying himself for what was to come, when they opened, he patted the Bats side. "Go." The Bat then flew off, leaving the Knight to run out towards the direction of that laugh. Pulling out a sword from his belt, he stood out in front of the village. The Dragon would know him..it would come for him above the rest. "Heaven Help Me..." He whispered before taking a stance, locking eyes with the beast, mortal enemies once again ready to battle.

 

Selina watched him fly toward the northeast sector of the city. She looked off into the distance only to see the Grinning Dragon making its way toward the city. She noticed the exact moment it saw the Knight flying toward it. A shrieking laughter made her skin crawl. Selina heard a scream from behind her. She looked back to see a person get attacked by a pack of gnomes. From the shadows, hundreds were starting to run in and attack the people trying to find shelter. She pulled out daggers that were concealed beneath her clothing and she whistled. She heard a growl from behind her and she glanced back to see a pack of panthers come up behind her. "Tell them to protect the people, Iris." She told the one closest to her. The panther, as though it understood roared and the pack of panthers attacked. Another part of the story...the Grinning Dragon's followers. She leaped on the large panther's back and looked toward one of the men. "The cats will take care of the gnomes.. get people to safety and keep them calm." Iris them turned swiftly and took off toward where the Knight and the Grinning Dragon were.

 

They both remained still...just a silent understanding...and then it began. The Knight charged out, sword at the ready. The Dragon flew towards him, eager as always to end his most hated foe, they shared that, a desire to end the other..a desire to be rid of the other who has ruined their lives. On this day, it would be settled, only one would live to see the sun fall, only one would survive this day. And the Knight intended that to not be Him. He yelled out, a battle cry as he leapt at rhe beast, swinging his blade at the monsters mouth.

 

Iris skid to a stop as the fight began after several intense moments. Selina's eyes watched as the tension grew. She gently patted the side of the panther's neck. "Back to the village. We will help out there." She hated to leave the Knight, but she could tell that this was a fight that needed to occur between the two of them. With one last look, she then guided Iris back toward the village. Once there she leaped off Iris's back and started taking out the minions of the Grinning Dragon with the blades of her daggers.

 

"Aaaaah!!!" The Knight yelled, rolling out of the way of the Dragons jaws, slashing at his neck with one swipe, rolling out of the way. This was he did, attack, fall back, attack again. He could never be in the same place for too long with this foe. No words needed to be said for this thing, it was a monster who only desired death. Today it will get it. Its own death. His metal boot shot out, kicking the creature hard in the eye before he leapt onto its head, running down the lenght of its body to avoid the angry creatures jaws.

 

The laughing was the sounds from her nightmares and it was going on all around. The gnomes just kept coming, swarming almost. The panthers were taking them out easily and Selina was as well, but at one point once jumped on her back and bit into her shoulder, hard and deep. Selina cried out and threw it off her shoulder. She grabbed an axe that was on the ground close by and chopped off its head. She knew they were venomous...but she couldn't stop..they were nearing the church doors.

 

Leaping off the beasts back, he spun to see its tail smack him hard, making the knight crash rigbt through one of the wooden shacks, the Knight rolled down onto the ground, part of his armor cracked. With a groan he stood up, seeing the gnomes...He grabbed a small stone from his belt, tossing it at the minions, it exploded into a massive swarm of bats, the small creatures attacked the gnomes, keeping them away from the church doors.

 

Selina wasn't expecting the swarm of bats, but they were appreciated. Her vision blurred and she swayed as she moved forward. She blinked a few times and willed herself to actually move foward. It was like they could smell the weakness though as they started focusing on her. Iris and two other panthers leaped to protect her. Selina wouldn't fall. As they would get through, they were on the ground decapitated by the axe. Not something of her usual taste. But highly useful now.

 

The Knight gave a groan, feeling his shoulder hurt from where his armor cracked. Looking out to the Dragon just sitting there, watching him. He gave a whistle to his Bat. In moments his winged ride arrived. "Defend the Church." He said, walking past the Bat. Gripping the sword tightly, heading off for another bout with the beast once more. "This time..I take your head." He said, his walk became a run as he prepared to strike at the monster once more.

 

The Grinning Dragon wasn't the only dragon around. A red and blue dragon, a female, known to most as the Harlequinn, she was a kind creature, befriending the villages children. Seeing this monster sent the other dragon into action, slamming into the pale white beast, biting at its neck. Claws and teeth scrapped across the white flesh, she would not allow him to harm the village.

 

The other dragon...he seen that one before, a friendly creature, many children had wandered off once..and the dragon came back with them, befriending them. The Village didn't mind her, as she seemed friendly...now she was facing one of the worst of the Dragons around.

The Grinning Dragon let loose another chilling laugh before it went to take on the new foe, the Knight used this distraction to grab a small stick hanging from his belt, it opened up into a spear. Taking careful aim he tossed it, striking the cold hearted beast right in the side.

Selina's back hit the wall of the church, the axe gripped in her head. The red and blue dragon came out of nowhere and Selina managed to watch as the spear struck the side of the other. She glanced around as the last gnome fell dead to the ground. The axe dropped to the ground, slipping from her fingers. She was unable to keep ahold of herself as a wave of unconsciousness took a hold of her. She body slipping to the ground. Iris pawed at her, in concern. Once Selina didn't respond, Iris then lied down, curling around Selina in protection.

 

The Bat moved to Selina, turning its back to her to keep her safe. Guarding her.

The Grinning Dragon squirmed as the Harlequinn went for its neck, twisting to shake her off of him. Then it went right for the Knight. He barley had time before that jaw was upon him. "Aaaaah!!!" He roared in pain, now stuck in his jaw, struggling to hold it open, one of the creatures teeth punctured his side.

Selina's eyes opened, but they were completely black. Iris looked up and Selina saw through them. This was only something that she had managed to do years ago. Leaping into action, the panther jumped up and called the attention of the others. She leaped at the dragon, her claws going straight for the eyes. The others attacked it as well, the distraction enough for the Grinning Dragon to drop the Knight. She bolted toward him, leaping to catch his body on hers to prevent further injury. She eased him to the ground beside her actual body. She roared and the body she was in grew. She leaped at the Grinning Dragon, pinning it to the ground as her teeth sank into his throat.

 

The Knight fell down hard on his back, groaning as part of the tooth was still in his side, with a hard tug he pulled it out. Groaning to stand up, watching the dragon be pinned. He had to end this right now...Picking up his fallen blade, he ran straight to the dragon, bringing the blade right down on the beasts head. Ending the Beasts life.

 

Once the blade penetrated the monster's head, the body of it struggled for a long moment and then fell limp. At that point she released her hold on it and leaped off, hitting the ground in her normal size. She walked back over to where her body lie and she pressed her for nose to her forehead. Selina's emerald eyes opened and she gasped as Iris settled in by her side.

 

He stood there...panting, falling down to his knee, holding onto his bleeding side, his helmet cracked down the middle, pulling it off as it broke in half. He just sat there, looking at his old foe. Finally gone...."Good riddance..."

 

Selina pulled herself to her feet and walked over to him. She reached down an placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

Looking up at her, he gave her a nod. "Thank you...You didn't have to do what you did...but I'm glad you stayed and helped."

 

"I did actually...it's our home." She said was Iris came to stand by her side. The others has already slid back into the shadows.

 

He looked back to the dead Dragon, standing up with a groan as he held his side. "After all these years...."

Looking to the dragon that came to their aide, he walked over to her, gently pattinng her head. "Thank you."

The Harlequinn nudged into his hand as a gesture to say 'You're welcome.' And then the dragon was off, flying away to the forests beyond.

 

Selina watched the interaction. Looking curiously at the other dragon. She then felt her shoulder throb and knew she had to leave she turned away and walked toward the edge of the village where she resides.

 

He nodded to the dragon, then he turned to walk off, catching up to Selina. "Would you happen to have bandages? I ran out of mine a few days ago."

 

She looked up at him as he caught up. "Yeah. Of course. And herbs...it will be my pleasure to help you."


End file.
